Unbearable
by Muldoon22
Summary: After a physical encounter with one another at a bar, The Black Widow unloads how she feels to the Captain.


Natasha sat in a rundown bar in Brooklyn, absent-mindedly sipping away at a beer. It had been 3 weeks since the attack on Manhattan, and one hour since she returned from a stressful mission in France. All she wanted to do was relax and drink.

A smarmy looking drinker approached her. "Now what's a pretty flower like you doing in a bar like this?"

"Drinking. I believe that's they're for." she replied sarcastically.

"Why not let me buy you one?"

"I'm clearly still drinking this one." she was becoming annoyed, him frustrated.

"Looks like you don't know when someone is hitting on you."

"Looks like you don't know that I am very uninterested in you. If you don't leave me alone, I will bash your face in."

The man left angrily. She took another drink of her beer. Mere seconds later, a hand laid down on her shoulder.

Without looking, she elbowed whoever was behind her in the groin area and slammed it's face down onto the bar, all while taking another drink. The figure slid down to the ground.

The other bar patrons froze. The bartender shocked, yet impressed.

"Jesus, lady, you pack a mean hit."

She shrugged.

"I mean, it's not everyday someone takes down Captain America so easily."

"Captain America? Wha-?" she asked, looking to the ground. Steve was slowly sitting himself up.

"Oh my god, Steve, i'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, dropping down from her stool to help him up. "Are you ok?"

Steve slightly smirked. "I'll live. Barkeep's right though, you pack quite the wallop."

"I thought you were-"

"That jerk trying to pick you up? I understand." he said, standing up. "I think you broke my nose."

Natasha looked very guilty and upset. He took note and attempted to reassure her. "Hey, don't worry about it, I wouldn't be a great supersoldier if I couldn't handle the odd broken nose."

"I know, but it doesn't excuse my conduct."

"People get a little heavy handed when they're annoyed," he said, reading her face, "or when they're in a bad mood in general. Anything wrong?"

Natasha didn't answer.

"Perhaps this isn't the place. Walk with me?" he offered.

Natasha thought about it and accepted. She paid for her drink and the pair walked out.

As they walked, a little bit of a snap was heard. "Ah, see? My nose just snapped back in place." he said, wiping away the rest of the blood on his face.

Natasha remained silent.

"Listen, you know you can tell me anything. I want to know what made you want to beat that guy's face in."

"Because he was pestering me."

Steve didn't believe her. "Nat."

Natasha gave in. Only Steve had the power to make her open up. "It was what happened in France."

Steve looked confused. "But the mission was a success, we got Spacek in custody, the weapons were recovered-"

"You nearly died!"

Steve was stunned. "What do you-"

"In Spacek's basement. He shot at me, and you dove in front, getting hit in the chest. You nearly died protecting me."

"But i'm here now, right? Look, the bullet hole is gone already." he said, flicking off the left arm of his jacket and pulling down his shirt roughly to his shoulder.

"That's not the point. I don't think I could live with myself if you died for me. I don't think I could live with myself if you died. Period."

Steve took what she said in. "This seems a bit personal.

Natasha scoffed. "You really haven't a clue, do you?"

Steve thought over what she said, coming to a shock realization. "You-you have feelings for me?"

Natasha suddenly looked embarrassed and flustered. He figured it out.

"I mean, wow. I thought you and Clint-"

"Me and Clint are like siblings. Romantic affection for one another wouldn't work."

"But why me? I didn't think I was your type."

"Steve, you are brave, kind, intelligent and one hell of a great leader. I'd follow you anywhere. What makes me attracted to you more is that you are a better person than I could ever be."

Steve took her into his arms. "You are a great person, Nat. Nothing you or anyone says can change that opinion. I will continue to protect you, to keep you safe no matter what the consequences. Ok?"

She looked up to him and began to kiss him. He reciprocated. And for what felt like hours, they stood there, in the night, exchanging the love for one another.


End file.
